


Roadside

by noelleleithe



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelleleithe/pseuds/noelleleithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out of gas, huh?" Noah's dry tone made Luke smile wider. "I think I saw a porno like this once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside

Luke sighed and dropped his head against the roof of the car, beating it lightly, arms stretched out in front of him across the curved surface. He felt like an idiot. It wasn't like the low fuel light hadn't been on for the past 20 miles, but he thought he could make it. He'd gone further than that before. Only this time he'd forgotten about the boxes in the trunk that hadn't made it into the apartment yet, adding weight to the car and dragging down its gas mileage just far enough to bring him up two miles short of town.

His phone buzzed in his hand, and he could almost hear the laughter in the reply to his message.

_Not even going to ask. Be there quick as I can._

Luke sighed again and clicked out of the message, swiveling to drop into the driver's seat. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, and waited impatiently.

He'd had a crap day, and this was just the cherry on the whipped cream on the icing on the cake. It was hot and humid, not a single breath of wind to offer any relief, and rain clouds were gathering on the horizon, threatening to swoop in and drench his stranded ass if he'd tried walking. So he'd bitten the bullet and called (well, texted) for help, and he'd take every ounce of ribbing he had coming to him.

Although maybe he could pull a few tricks out of his sleeve to make things a little easier.

He smiled and considered even as a line of sweat ran uncomfortably down the center of his back. They'd been so busy the past week, getting everything moved and settled, that they hadn't had much alone time. It didn't get much more alone than the side of a little-traveled road miles outside of town. No one would be looking for them. No one would be around. And the idea of getting hot and heavy right out in the open sparked Luke's imagination and sent his mind off on several different tangents, all of them ending up at the same place: a hard cock buried inside him and a practiced hand stroking him to orgasm.

Luke heard an engine and lifted his head, seeing the front of a truck off in the distance. He grinned and stood up, leaning on the door, watching as the truck pulled up onto the shoulder across the road. The window was already rolled down, and an amused expression greeted him.

"Out of gas, huh?" Noah's dry tone made Luke smile wider. "I think I saw a porno like this once."

Luke laughed then, unsurprised that Noah's mind had followed a similar path as his. "I don't think I know that one," Luke said, stepping out from the door and pushing it closed. He leaned back against the car, pushing his hips out, making it plain that they were on the same page. "Why don't you come over here and show me?"

Noah's eyes flashed dark and he held Luke's gaze as he climbed out of the truck and crossed the road, stopping inches in front of him. "I thought you needed help with your car," he said, his voice low and rough.

"I do," Luke replied, letting his gaze drop to Noah's mouth. "But I'm thinking I could use help with something a little more personal first."

Noah kissed him hard, rough, pushing him up against the side of the car, and Luke moaned deep in his chest, wrapping his arms around Noah's body, pulling him in tight. Noah's mouth left his to move across his jawline and down his neck, lapping at his skin.

"Jesus." Luke's head fell back and he ran a hand into Noah's hair. "Fuck, your mouth is amazing."

"You taste good," Noah murmured, still kissing and tasting. "Salt and sweet. Love you."

He sucked hard at the base of Luke's neck, and Luke groaned loudly, yanking Noah back up by his hair and tonguing his way into Noah's mouth. He tasted his own sweat and Noah's unique flavor, and a few synapses blew, as they always did when he got a sample of their tastes mingled together. He could think of a few other ways to get that delicious mixture, and he wanted to do one of them right now.

Pulling away, he shifted his feet and spun them around, pressing Noah back against the car and dropping to his knees, hands going to Noah's belt. Noah didn't try to stop him, letting him know silently that this would be Luke's show, and whatever he wanted, he could have.

Right now he wanted Noah to fuck his mouth.

He worked quickly, getting Noah's pants open and shoved down, his grey boxer-briefs close behind. He stopped then, just looking. Noah's cock was more than half erect and growing fast, every second Luke stayed there staring at it, even though he wasn't touching Noah anywhere except where his hands rested lightly against his hips.

"God," Luke murmured, lips just inches away from one of the most mouth-wateringly delicious treats he'd ever had. "Look at you, Noah. So hard and hot and perfect. You fit me so perfectly, baby, every time you're inside me." He flicked his gaze up to meet Noah's. "No matter where you're inside me."

He tilted up and back down, sliding his mouth around Noah, all the way to the root. It had taken him months to get to the point where he could do this on the first try, and even then he had to be careful and hit the angle just right. He'd done it this time, and the noise Noah made went straight to Luke's cock. He moaned, mouth full, lips stretched wide, and Noah made the same noise again, a broken, almost sobbing sort of sound made of half arousal and half surrender and all love.

Luke hummed a little as he worked Noah's cock, using lips and tongue and even teeth at just the right moment. He shifted so one forearm rested across Noah's hips, keeping him from thrusting quite yet, and he cupped the fingers of his newly freed hand around Noah's balls, stroking them firmly. Noah groaned deep in his chest, the vibrations running all the way down into his dick, and his hands landed on Luke's head, tangling softly into his hair.

"Luke." The tone of Noah's voice told Luke just how desperate he was getting, but Luke held off for another couple of minutes before he shifted again, lifting up a little higher on his knees and planting both hands firmly against the car on either side of Noah's hips. He looked up again and nodded as best he could with a mouth full of Noah's dick, and Noah moved his hips gingerly, testing. Luke blinked and moaned softly, and Noah nodded.

"I love you," he rasped out, and started to thrust.

Luke's eyes fell shut and he relaxed his jaw, feeling Noah's length sliding across his tongue, the head tagging the back of his throat with each movement of Noah's hips. They hadn't done this often, but they had enough practice to do it without causing either of them any problems. Luke allowed himself to fall into it, letting Noah hold his head still so he could fuck in at exactly the right angle for both of them.

Luke wanted Noah to finish like this, wanted to feel the warm, salty streams of his come sliding down his throat, but before that could happen, Noah had pulled away and was tugging at Luke's arms, getting him to his feet and turning them around so that Luke's front was pressed up against the car, held in place by the full length of Noah's body behind him.

"Want to fuck you," Noah fairly growled into Luke's ear. "Want to be so far inside you that it feels like I'll never leave."

Luke moaned, head falling back against Noah's shoulder. "Yeah," he managed. "Want you to fuck me. Want you inside me all the time."

They'd never used condoms, not even their very first time, too caught up in each other to stop to talk about it. But Luke had never been with anyone else, and Noah no one since Maddie, and he'd already tested clean, so it hadn't been an issue. They'd gotten in the habit of carrying packets of lube instead of latex, and Noah's hand was in Luke's back pocket now, pulling out his wallet, and Luke took that minute to get his pants open and shove them down around his ankles. He shuffled back a couple of steps and bent forward, resting his arms against the car and his forehead on the top edge of the frame, ass jutting out toward Noah, cock jutting out toward the car.

"Yeah." Noah's hands were on Luke's ass then, massaging the soft skin. "God, your ass is perfect." His thumbs pulled the cheeks apart, and he settled his cock in between, rubbing up and down, drawing a shredded groan out of Luke. "Love seeing you like this. Love that I'm the only one who does."

Luke moaned and thrust back. "Need you, Noah," he said. "Need you inside me, God, please, want you so much."

Noah's hands disappeared, and Luke heard a soft tearing sound. Then his cock was gone too, and two fingers breached his hole, wet and slick and perfect. Luke pushed back against them, relaxing his muscles as Noah worked him open, and before he could even open his mouth to beg for Noah's cock, it was there, pressing inside, slow and long and perfect.

" _Fuuuuuuck_." Luke drew out the word as Noah pushed into him, sucking in a quick breath at the end when Noah bottomed out, his balls settling against Luke's. Noah's hands gripped Luke's hips, and he squeezed lightly, holding him still.

"Yeah," Noah whispered. "Just like that."

Luke whimpered and tried to move, tried to fuck himself on Noah if Noah wasn't going to fuck him, but Noah tightened his fingers. "Not yet," he ground out. "Just want … let me feel you first."

Luke squeezed his eyes shut, panting, dying for Noah to let go and just fuck him already. But of the man one things he'd learned since they'd started having sex was that it wasn't just about him. His own pleasure sometimes paled in comparison to the feeling he got from knowing Noah was enjoying himself just as much as Luke.

Even so, Luke let out a groan of relief when Noah's grip finally loosened and he pulled back slowly, pushing back inside at the same leisurely pace. Luke pressed back, then forward, the two of them quickly setting up an easy counterpoint rhythm. Luke knew it wouldn't last long. They were both way too turned on for that. But he loved this feeling, Noah's considerable length gliding all the way in and then sliding almost all the way back out, feeling every inch of every moment in every part of his body.

Soon, though, it wasn't enough. Noah's thrusts became shorter, harder, and before long he was pounding Luke's ass, barely drawing back at all before driving in deep. Luke shifted one hand  flat against the car door to give himself better leverage, meeting each of Noah's thrusts with one of his own, and dropped the other hand to his cock, stroking in time with the rhythm of their fucking.

He was close. So close, and he could tell by the stuttering of Noah's hips and the harshness of his breathing that he was too. Luke pulled faster, jerked himself harder, and he felt his orgasm building up, white-hot lightning surging through his veins.

Just as he broke, his body convulsing with pleasure, the heavens opened up, and it was suddenly pouring on them, steady and heavy but not harsh. Luke and Noah gasped in tandem, and the change in sensation must have been exactly what Noah needed, because he came almost instantly, shouting out Luke's name and pulsing deep inside him.

Luke fell against the side of the car, his legs no longer able to hold him up, and Noah dropped on top of him like a warm, if damp, blanket. Luke could feel Noah's cock softening inside him, and he squeezed around it, drawing a soft moan from Noah and bringing a smile to Luke's face.

"Mmm." Noah finally moved, shifting just far enough that his cock slid out of Luke's body. Luke bit back a whimper at the feeling of loss. "We're gettin' wet," Noah mumbled into Luke's shoulder.

"Feels good," Luke replied, bringing his hand, still covered with his come, to rest over Noah's where it still lay on his hip. Their fingers tangled together. "You feel good. Just … stay like this."

Noah nodded. "Don't think I could move yet anyway."

They lapsed into silence, just breathing as the rain poured down over them. Noah's free hand moved, arm sliding around Luke's middle, and Luke sighed as Noah's nose nuzzled against the side of his neck.

"We should go," he said softly. "Go home and get dried off and cleaned up, and then see about your car."

Luke smiled. "The car will keep," he said. "Let's go home and get in the shower and then order in. Because I have a few ideas of other things we could see about tonight."

Noah pressed a kiss into his cheek, such an innocent gesture considering their recent activity and current position that Luke had to laugh. He pushed up, taking Noah with him, and turned around, pulling Noah back in close, hissing a little as his still-sensitive cock brush against Noah's.

He kissed Noah anyway, slow and easy, tongues sliding together. When he broke away, he smiled up at his boyfriend and brand-new roommate.

"Take me home," he said, watching Noah's eyes light up at the phrasing. "It's the only place I want to be right now."

Noah kissed him back. "It's the only place I want to be ever," he said. He grinned then, wide and a little bit wicked. "And maybe we can check pay per view to see if maybe that porno's on."

Luke laughed and dropped his arms, reaching to pull up his pants as Noah followed suit. "Awwww, my sweet little boyfriend with the wide dirty streak," he teased. "Such a conundrum you are."

Noah rolled his eyes and tugged Luke toward the truck. "Who you callin' little?" he joked, and Luke laughed, tilting his face up into the rain, letting Noah take him wherever he wanted to go. It didn't really matter. Wherever they ended up would be home to him.


End file.
